Why'd you only call me when your high ?
by Y-IMB
Summary: Tu manipules mon cœur aussi facilement que tu clignes des yeux, et ça fait mal. Terriblement mal.


**Eh oui, au lieu de réviser mon bac j'écris un OS. Parfois j'ai envie de me frapper très très fort avec une lampe de chevet comme un elf de maison. Chanson inspiré de la chason "Why'd you only call me when you high" de Artic Monkeys. **

**Pairings : Harry Potter appartient bien entendu à J. **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

Elle marche vers moi. Ses longs cheveux blonds se balançant sur ses épaules.  
Elle passe une de ses mains dans sa chevelure et l'emmêlent encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avant. Un de ses doigts reste coincé dans un nœud et elle rigole toute seule.  
Malgré le vacarme que les élèves font pour descendre manger, j'entends distinctement cet éclat de rire doux qui résonne dans mes oreilles.

Elle lève son regard vers moi et accroche le mien. Mon cœur fait des loopings à cette rencontre. Elle tend son bras et attrape le mien. Le contact me fait frémir. Elle me sourit. Elle chante mon nom de sa voix d'enfant. Je regarde ses magnifiques yeux si grands et si bleus normalement ; ils sont injectés de sang comme si elle venait de pleurer. Mais je sais très bien que ce n'en est pas la cause. Dès que j'ai vu sa petite silhouette qui me cherchait à travers la masse des élèves de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle qui sortaient de métamorphose, j'ai compris. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, penchant la tête sur le côté, sa bouche s'entrouvrant. Je réponds à sa question muette par un sourire. Elle met alors sa fine main dans la mienne et me tire à sa suite. Je la suis. Elle sautille, rigole et se met à danser dans les couloirs, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à la mienne.

« Fais-moi tourner Blaise ».

Et tel le bon pantin que je suis avec elle, je m'exécute. Et elle rigole. Et son rire me remplit d'un bonheur intense. Mon cœur se réchauffe quand elle crie mon nom pour que j'arrête de faire tourner la terre aussi vite. Elle se retient à mon torse pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

« Blaise, c'est toi qui fais tourner mon univers.»

Et comme un con, je la crois. Même si ses yeux complétement explosés me crient que ce n'est que mensonge, même si son sourire de défoncé m'hurlent que ce n'est que fabulation.

On se retrouve vite dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Elle m'embrasse et presse son tout petit corps contre le mien. Ce corps si fragile qui me fait perdre la tête. Je ne le brusque pas trop ce petit corps, jamais, par peur de le casser et qu'il ne disparaisse de mes bras. Chétif corps qui détient mon être. Je la pousse sur un bureau et elle pose ses fesses dessus. Je me place entre ses cuisses tandis que je ne m'arrête pas de l'embrasser. J'embrasse la moindre parcelle de son corps. Ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses, son intimité, mais surtout ses lèvres. Lèvres qui s'acharnent sur les miennes aussi. Le contact chaud de sa langue sur la mienne me fait perdre toute rationalité qui aurait pu me rester en sa compagnie.

« Blaise. Blaise. Blaise.»

Elle susurre mon nom comme une nymphe qui veut me faire tomber sous son charme. Et comme les dizaines de fois auparavant, je tombe sans résistance et m'abandonne à ses bras. Je me sens enfin entièrement connecté avec elle. Alors que nous atteignons l'extase, elle me mord l'épaule et me marque comme on marque les animaux pour montrer la possession et oui, je lui appartiens corps et âme.  
J'attrape son menton dans ma main et la force à me regarder. Je n'y vois que le plaisir et la défonce. Elle est déjà ailleurs, reparti sur la planète de la déchire. Je la repose délicatement sur ses pieds et lui remets sa culotte.

« Merci mon amour.»

Et elle s'en va. Comme à chaque fois. Et mon cœur saigne. Comme à chaque fois. Mon cerveau me remémore ses phrases pleines de promesse d'amour qu'elle me sort à chaque fois.

_Blaise, crois-tu aux âmes sœur, car je pense sincèrement que tu es la mienne. Pour toi, Blaise, je pourrais arrêter tout ça. Je te donne mon cœur Blaise,__ j__e sais que tu en prendras soin. Blaise, tu es mon premier et tu seras le dernier. Le verbe aimer est trop faible pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi Blaise._

Et indubitablement, les larmes coulent sur mes joues jusqu'à s'écraser sur les dalles sales de la salle de classe.

OooOooOoo

Je la vois qui s'approche de moi de son pas si particulier. Les gens pensent que ce pas représente parfaitement la folie qui l'habite. Moi, je la trouve aérienne sa démarche. Elle montre à tout le monde son pouvoir attractif et sa différence. Le fait qu'elle est unique. Je repose délicatement ma fourchette sur la table quand elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle a quelques rails dans le nez. Comme toujours, elle m'attrape la main et me traine. Elle veut m'emmener dans mon dortoir. Qu'on fasse ça dans un vrai lit pour une fois.  
J'arrête de marcher. Pas cette fois. J'en ai marre de ressortir à la limite du suicide à chaque fois. J'en ai marre que ses mensonges fassent faire des loopings à mon stupide cœur.

Je l'emmène alors dehors, prés du lac. Je m'adosse à un arbre et la place entre mes jambes, sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle caresse de son index mon visage. Retrace les contours de mon nez, de mes pommettes et de mes lèvres. Elle tire la commissure de me lèvres vers le haut et fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi es-tu triste Blaise ?»

Je marque un temps de pause. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je suis effectivement triste. Comme tout le temps quand je suis avec elle.

« Pourquoi tu me fais autant souffrir Luna ?»

« Je te fais souffrir mon amour ?»

Je rigole à son innocente question. D'un rire amer. Ne se rend-elle pas compte de l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi ? Que je ne vis que pour elle alors qu'elle piétine mes sentiments dès que l'occasion se présente.

« Pourquoi Luna ?» Je lui demande les yeux fixés sur le lac en face de moi.

« Pourquoi quoi amour ?»

« Pourquoi me fais-tu autant de mal ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu me voir que quand tu es défoncée ? Pourquoi me racontes-tu autant de mensonge ? Pourquoi me fais-tu autant espérer ? Pourquoi t'es-tu permis de voler mon cœur avec autant de facilité et de jouer avec autant de légèreté ?»

Elle me regarde avec ahurissement. Elle enlève doucement son index de son visage.

« Pardon. Pardon Blaise. Pardon amour. Pardon. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas de détenir ton cœur.»

Elle me demande pardon les yeux embués de larmes qui commencent à rouler doucement sur ses joues. Puis viennent les sanglots.

« Ne me quitte pas Blaise. Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas.»

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et mouille ma chemise. Je me sens tellement mal de la faire pleurer. J'ai envie de me frapper pour lui avoir fait du mal. Je la rassure. Je sens ma bouche se mouvoir et lui dire que jamais je ne la quitterai. Qu'elle détient mon cœur pour toujours. Elle murmure toujours mon prénom dans mon cou. Me faisant des promesses chimériques. Et encore comme un con, je la crois.

Puis au bout de plusieurs heures, elle se relève, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et s'en va. Sautillant et dansant dans l'herbe. Sans un regard en arrière pour moi. Et indubitablement, les larmes coulent sur mes joues et s'écrasent sur le sol terreux du parc.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Premier essaie sur Harry Potter et en plus sur un couple su lequel je n'ai jamais rien lu sur eux. Donc je ne sais pas du tout d'où tout cela met sorti. Cela devait à la base être sur Hermione et Draco. Puis en cours de route, j'ai changé d'avis. **  
**Petite review pour les courageux qui l'ont terminé ? **  
**Merci d'avoir lu, **  
**Y-IMB**


End file.
